


Behind you

by InTheVerse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheVerse/pseuds/InTheVerse
Summary: Things don't always end the way you expect them too.





	Behind you

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Post movie ficlet

  
Author's notes: Post movie ficlet  


* * *

Behind you

## Behind you

"Don't get too close pet, sun'll burn if you do." Spike's hand is on the wall, steadying himself as he moves closer to his newest childe, watching the man stare from the shadows of the ruined building towards the small group gathering on the hill. Stumbling slightly, he bites back a curse, head spinning as the flavor of the tainted, deliciously addictive blood repeats on him once more. 

"They left me." 

Wash's voice is flat, the anger that Spike keeps expecting to hear still missing from his tone. There's only resignation and defeat, two emotions Spike would happily take fury over any day. At least with fury Wash would be spoiling for a fight, something Spike is only too happy to give, or at least attempt to give as he wobbles unsteadily on his feet. 

"Can't be helped, they thought you'd died, an you came close enough to mistake it." Spike lays a hand on Wash's shoulder, slight smugness mixed in with relief in his voice when Wash relaxes under the touch. "Your mates wouldn't have left you otherwise, could see they were all emotional and close to bawling it when they left you." 

"How magnanimous of them to show it." Wash's voice holds a trace of sarcasm to it as he lifts his hand up letting the barest of the suns rays skim over it. 

Spike ignores the waft of scorched flesh that reaches his nose as Wash pulls his smarting hand back, "Human nature. Hell, even I thought you were done for. If that bloody skewer had been another inch over-." He wouldn't have the new companion he now did, wouldn't have had the opportunity to turn Wash. The wood had been dangerously close to Wash's heart, puncturing internal organs and causing a massive shock to the man's system. Enough to make him pass out, which was just as well, chances are pulling those things out of Wash would have finished the job if he'd been awake. Scared the man shitless and sent him to the grave he'd barely escaped from. 

"You can't be seeing them again, you know that, right?" Spike lets out a short laugh but it feels as bitter and desperate as it sounds. "Would scare them into carking it themselves, seeing you!" It had been too long since he'd had someone like this, an immortal companion. One who could withstand what the verse threw at them and wouldn't give up the moment blood was spilled. One that wasn't human and fragile. 

One that Spike actually _liked_. 

He'd hoped the ship would be up and running, it and its crew long gone before his boy awoke but Wash had healed, woken surprisingly quickly and after a healthy appetite for the blood Spike had happily donated and the vampire himself, had asked about his friends. About his wife and friends. That had been a passion killer all right, ruined the afterglow a bit and made short work of Spike's thoughts on carrying on with shagging Wash into the next century. 

_Tempered them, at least._

Spike ran a hand through his hair, eyes on the delectable naked figure in front of him. He wishes they'd been long gone before Wash came too. Then his balance shifts, it feels like everything's spinning, rolling around passed him in a fast circle and with a thump he fell straight onto his arse. 

Wash didn't even glance his way. 

Rubbing his buttocks, Spike manages to haul himself to his feet though wisely he choses to grip the metallic wall alongside him. The small crowd is huddled together now, only the woman-- _the wife_ \--separate and stood a few paces in front. 

As a single solitary flare shot up, exploding in the clear blue sky, Spike saw a shudder run through Wash, tastes his tears on the tip of his tongue before he smelt them. 

"Zoe...she was my life." 

Spike can't say much to that. He knew grief, knew how it could overtake you; creep into every pore, ache with every heartbeat and even lack of, and burn through your blood. Only up side being that eventually it brought acceptance as it had once fury. Drusilla, Buffy...and only a few more. A handful of people through the centuries who'd crawled under Spike's skin and clawed their way our, leaving scars along the way. 

"Guessing you were hers too." He murmurs the words, not expecting an answer as he grips the wall all the tighter, feeling the heady, exhilarating sensation returning. 

It surprises him when Wash turns back his way, the bitter look on the man's face giving way to concern and startlement, his hands reaching for Spike as he automatically closes the short distance between them. "Ai ya, this is my fault isn't it?" 

"Nah, just a slight hiccup, nothing to worry about." Spike is quick to reassure him, lips quirking in a pleased smirk as Wash pins him to the wall, stops the spinning from making his trembling legs fall out from under him. He takes liberties for a moment, biting lightly at the man's neck, enjoying the raspy groan he hears before Wash's mouth closes over his own. 

It's hot and needing; driven by the desire for reassurance, to lose the confusion as much as it's by lust and Spike loves every moment of it. He ignores the slight background noise as the ship starts its engine in the distance, even as Wash fervour increases. The man not teasing and exploring now, not claiming lightly and just wanting. But needing, desperately having to have, as the kiss becomes harder, more sloppy. 

It's going to take time, Spike knows that, knows how grief can come and go in bursts of unexpected intensity. But they have time. Centuries of it. 

Spike controls it. Kisses Wash back until the man gasps for a breath he doesn't even need anymore and tears himself back enough to draw in a lungful of useless air. Then Spike * really* claims Wash. Presses his lips to Wash's in light kisses, encouraged him to slow his shuddering breaths before slipping his tongue inside to tease and soothe, tangling with Wash's as the man slowly returned the favor. Addicting and heady as the taste of the blood before had been, Wash's is better. Sits lightly on his tongue as he lets Wash run his own lightly over his fangs, tasting finer than anything he's had in a long while and making Spike a little less careful. A little more off kilter. 

He curses as his legs gave way once more, caught only by the newly speeded reaction from Wash as the man catches him and pulls him up once more. 

"That Reaver blood really did a number on you." Wash sounds admiring though a touch sickened by it. But he's grinning in a way that has Spike wishing he'd been tumbled to the ground for another reason all together. 

"Didn't taste too bad either." He smirks, nipping lightly at Wash's lower lip in invitation, his hands playing over the smooth skin on his back and buttocks, "Can think of a few other things I could say the same about." 

He manages to push his still shaky leg between Wash's, to rock lightly feeling the other vampire's cock swell against him. The sound of the ship leaving no longer a concern as Wash wraps his leg around Spike's hip and pulls them both back down, for a far better reason than a simple side-effect of bad blood savoring. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Behind you**   
Author:   **Annuette**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **6k**  |  **01/20/08**   
Characters:  Wash, Other \- Spike   
Pairings:  Wash/Spike   
Crossover with: Buffy   
Summary:  Things don't always end the way you expect them too.   
  
Notes:  Post movie ficlet   
  



End file.
